


A Wholeness of Life

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bank Robbery, F/M, Family, Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Morgana and Gwen decide on a little retail therapy to relieve the stresses of a long day at class.  What could go wrong?





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> “Love is, in fact, an intensification of life, a completeness, a fullness, a wholeness of life.”  
– Thomas Merton

Life as Morgana Pendragon’s best friend was never dull. She was rich enough that she never had to work a day in her life if she so chose. She certainly didn’t have to go to university and study. For some reason, though, Morgana had decided that she was going to do just that. The simplest word to describe her could be ‘contrary’, Gwen supposed. Tell her not to do something, and she went and did it. Tell her she wasn’t capable of doing something (especially if it was because she was female) and she surpassed all expectations brilliantly.

Today had been a particularly grueling one for both of them. Morgana had dragged Gwen into a course on Land Economy and Sustainability for one of their electives. Why she had chosen that one, Gwen didn’t know. It might have had something to do with her brother Arthur being a complete arse about her choice of Law as a major. He had said something about it not being a science, therefore not that important. 

The next semester Morgana had badgered Gwen into taking the Land Economy course with her under the pretext that it would help with their future plans to open a law firm together where they could help people in need. She was pretty sure she saw a tiny smirk on Arthur’s face when he saw the glare that their father gave Morgana for mentioning helping people. He’d had years of figuring out how to manipulate his sister, after all.

The exam they’d just taken was their mid-term and the two were both passing the class with high marks. It had turned out to be a rather fascinating class. “I wonder if we should just concentrate on this for our firm. We’re both enjoying it.”

Morgana frowned. “I know, but we were so sure we wanted to help with family law.” She hefted the bag with her books and tablet onto her shoulder. 

“Maybe we can do both? I’m really liking this course. You’re acing it just because you refuse to do otherwise. You really enjoy family law. If we find someone else who enjoys civil or criminal law, we can probably combine all three into a more rounded practice and have a bigger pool of clients.” Gwen’s own bag fairly screamed at her from the weight of the books inside.

“That’s not a bad idea. I mean, there is Mithian. Or maybe Percy.”

Gwen grinned. “An all female law firm would be fun. But Percy would be really good with criminal law. His sheer size would get the clients to be polite before they realized he’s a friggin’ marshmallow around women and kids.”

Morgana chuckled. “Yeah. He’d definitely intimidate.” She shook her head. “You know what, I don’t really want to think about this right now. My brain is mush. Let’s go shopping. A little retail therapy to clear the cobwebs.”

Gwen agreed hastily. She could do with a break from school right now. The two dropped off their bags at their flat just off-campus, and grabbed their purses. The high street was close enough to their flat that they could just walk. As it was a rare, pleasant day, they decided to do just that.

The two women stopped at their favorite food vendors as they strolled the high street pointing out pretty things; Morgana chomping down on a messy pulled pork sandwich, while Gwen enjoyed her fish and chips. The bookshop called to Gwen, but she knew Morgana wanted to hit the stationer further up the road. They did this often enough that they had a system down so neither got short-changed.

First, they’d get food that they shouldn’t be eating if they were being health-conscious. Then they walked to the end to the street where the stationer was and Morgana would spend time in raptures over the journals and organizers before she’d buy one thing. Just one. ‘If I let myself buy everything I want, there’d be no room for me in the flat, let alone you and your belongings.’, she’d once told Gwen. They would then start back down the street until they reached the bookstore that Gwen loved so much. Gwen would have her own rapturous time in the store and buy her one book. Then the two would go back home and read or study. On wild nights they’d invite their friends over for some television or a game night.

Truly, they led an adventurous life as university students, Gwen thought ironically. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Caught in a Robbery

“Morgana, we have to stop at the bank on the way to the stationer’s. Aunt Margaret sent me that check for my birthday and I haven’t deposited it yet.”

Morgana laughed at Gwen as she polished off her sandwich. The pulled pork was messy and no matter what care she took, always ended up dripping a bit off her chin. She accepted the napkin Gwen handed her as she replied. “You realize you can deposit those checks with your mobile, right?”

Gwen shrugged. “I know. I just like going to the bank better. Feels more like I have a relationship with the bank instead of just being a number to them.”

The two women crossed the street to get to the bank as Gwen tried to finish her chips before they got there. Morgana swiped one of them to help her along, grinning as her friend swatted her hand. “My food. If you want chips, get your own, you hussy.”

Morgana saluted her with the chip before she popped it in her mouth. Gwen was the best thing that ever could have happened to her. Her first day at university, the woman had come into their dorm room and smiled at her sunnily, introducing herself before her father had walked in with a box in his arms.

Morgana hadn’t quite known what to think of the woman, who was at turns both shy and confident. That first few nights they talked for hours, and Gwen listened as she spoke of her demanding father, and golden child brother. Morgana, in turn, heard about Gwen’s single father, and estranged brother. By the next week, the two realized they had found sisters of the heart in each other. Gwen let Morgana take the lead when she needed to, but reined her in when she went too far. In return, Morgana made sure Gwen realized that she was more than just a caring person, and was quite brilliant as a leader when she let herself be.

The fact that Gwen didn’t bat an eyelash at Morgana’s wealth, even though she was at university on multiple scholarships, helped. The first time she scolded Arthur for being an insensitive prat, as his own best friend regularly called him, cemented Morgana’s love for Gwen.

The chimes of the door to the bank pulled Morgana out of her reverie. She walked over to the small seating area in the corner of the bank to wait for Gwen to be finished with her deposit. She gave the man sitting across from her a tiny smile to be polite. His glance skittered away from hers after he nodded swiftly back. Morgana mentally shrugged and picked up the gossip magazine on the table in front of her, turning her attention to the cover story about a model she knew slightly, and his supposed relationship with one of the royal family members, who she knew more than slightly, given that he was her cousin.

She never noticed that her seating companion had gotten up, engrossed in the lies the magazine had made up about her cousin (who was really dating the model’s equally male and equally handsome agent).

“Everybody on the ground now!” The man who’d been sitting across from her had a gun in his hand, as did the two others spaced equally around the bank. Morgana looked over at Gwen, who’d just reached the front of her line, and was frozen while handing the check to the teller. “Do what I said!”

Morgana scarcely remembered the next few minutes. She must have lain on the ground, because all she could recall was the perfumed smell the cleaning solution had left on the patterned carpet beneath her cheek. It was vaguely floral, and reminded her of the one the maids had used on her father’s study when she was ten and Arthur had decided to rush in with a puppy wet from the rain that had peed all over the rug. The scents of dog, piddle, and chemical flowers had stayed with her for a long time, rushing back in a haze of memory.

She handed her purse to the man who’d been sitting across from her when he demanded it, eyes still locked on Gwen’s grim face, finally registering what she was seeing. Gwen blinked slowly. She was fine. Worried, but fine. If Gwen was fine, then Morgana was fine. If Morgana was fine, then Gwen was fine. Morgana blinked slowly back, and Gwen’s face lost some of its tightness. 

They would be alright. The robbers would get their money. They would leave. Morgana would call her father and have him cancel all of her cards. There was nothing in the purse that couldn’t be replaced. 

All would be well. They just had to get through the next few minutes.


	3. Love at First Sight

Gwen stared at Morgana as she lay on the cold, tiled floor in front of the teller’s station. She could see Morgana’s glassy expression from here. She just wanted to get up and huddle next to her best friend. She couldn’t though, and that was killing her. So she blinked slowly, trying to get through to Morgana. When she finally did, she breathed a tiny sigh of relief and felt some of the strain leave her body.

Now there was nothing to do but wait out the robbers. They’d have their money and be gone. The bank was insured, after all.

Out of the corner of her eye, Gwen saw an older woman clutch her bag tighter when one of the robbers approached her. “No. I will not give you my purse.”

“Lady, just give it to me and you’ll be fine.” The robber, a slight man who talked with a country accent, held his gun a bit tighter. 

“No. This was the last thing my husband gave me before he died, God rest his soul. You will not have it.” Gwen turned her head a bit and saw the stubborn look on the old woman’s face. 

“Seriously, lady? You’ll risk your life over a bag?”

“My Bernie gave it to me. If you want my money, then I can just pull out my wallet now and get it for you, but you will not get this bag.”

One of the other robbers started over. “Just grab the bag. We have to go before the cops show up.”

The robber reached for the bag, but the older woman swung it towards him, hitting his hand. The gun went off, shocking everyone in the bank. The robbers looked at Gwen, who was gasping as she held her arm, before they broke into a run out the bank doors.

Morgana was on her feet before they even cleared the doors and skidding to a stop in front of her friend. “Oh, god, Gwen.”

Gwen looked up at Morgana. “‘Gana, it hurts.” The pain and the shock of being shot in the shoulder moved over her and she blacked out.

Gwen came to briefly in the ambulance, vaguely hearing Morgana give details to the paramedics about whether or not Gwen was allergic to anything. She passed out again before she could say anything.

The next time she remembered waking up, it was night, and there was a dim light shining from the hallway outside the hospital room she was in. As she looked around, she saw the slumped form of Morgana in the chair next to the window. “‘Gana?” she croaked.

Morgana woke up to the slight sound and looked around groggily, “Huh?” Her eyes landed on Gwen and she grinned. “You’re awake!” She bounded out of the chair with a small pail in her hand, and stood over Gwen. “How do you feel? Are you in pain? Should I get the nurse? Should I get the doctor? Do you need something to drink?”

Gwen snorted, a tiny, pained smile making its way across her face. “Can I answer one of those questions before you ask another?”

Morgana let out a gust of air. “Oh, Gwen. I was so scared. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I didn’t know how you’d react to anesthesia. They almost lost you trying to save you.”

“What?”

Morgana cringed. “You’ve woken up twice already. Don’t you remember? You puked up most of your stomach the first time, and the rest the second time before passing out again. You had a reaction to the anesthesia.”

“I did? I don’t remember.” Gwen frowned. “I guess that’s why my throat is burning and my mouth tastes like something died in it. Why doesn’t my shoulder hurt all that much?”

Morgana put the basin on the little side table and reached for the cup of water and straw there. “Morphine, my friend. Morphine. You have a drip in your arm.”

“We’ll be weaning you off it in the next day, Ms. Thompson.” A smooth voice came from the tall man in a white coat who stood silhouetted in the door. He moved into the dim light cast by the moonlight. Gwen’s brain just stopped. He wasn’t the most handsome man she’d ever seen. Being Morgana’s friend meant she’d had plenty of exposure to handsome men, but there was something in his eyes that just radiated kindness.

“This is Dr. Lake, Gwen.”

The man reached for her hand and closed his fingers around her wrist, taking her pulse as he checked his watch, disregarding the machine doing the exact same thing. “Now that you’ve gotten the anesthesia out of your system the hard way, you’ll start feeling better. We removed the bullet from your shoulder. I’m afraid there is some significant damage due to the angle the bullet took, but that’s what physical therapy is good for.”

Gwen nodded. The morphine made this so much easier to listen to, and she certainly wanted to keep listening to him talk. 

“Gwen? Say something.”

“Huh?” She looked at Morgana, whose face had scrunched into a worried frown. “Oh. Yeah.” She looked back at Dr. Lake and smiled dopily. “I like your eyes. Will you marry me?”

Dr. Lake grinned at his patient. “I like yours, too. We’ll see about the marriage. Get some more sleep now. We’ll talk about all of this when you really wake up, okay?”

“Okay.”


	4. Family

Six Years Later

“Morgana, I swear if I am late for my own damn wedding because you can't find your shoe, I’m going to kill you. Percy can represent me and I’ll get off on justifiable homicide!” Gwen glared at her friend as she tore the suite apart. She couldn’t even help because she was completely ready and couldn’t risk ruining her gown.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Gwen, we’re fine. I wore them in. So it has to be in here somewhere.” Morgana picked up the jacket thrown over the chair and smirked. “There it is.”

“How did it get there?” 

Morgana shrugged as she pulled the shoe on. Mithian just chuckled. “You two are a never-ending source of amusement.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Morgana stood and settled her dress around her. “I’m ready. You’re ready. Mithy’s ready. Elena is already at the church making sure all the plans go off right. Let’s get you married to your Captain Awesome. And for God’s sake, stop frowning. You’ll ruin the make-up you didn’t even need because you’re glowing like a lamp.”

Gwen’s glare smoothed out as she grinned at the sister of her heart. “You’re a pain in my ass, ‘Gana.”

“And you’d never know what to do without me. I love you, too, Gwennie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to throw in a Chuck reference for some reason. Why? No clue. It just happened. I'd like to think our boys and girls are all fans.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
